In a recent growing wired/wireless Internet environment, online promotions, business transactions or trading are boosted. Once consumers discover any product that the consumers like while searching for magazines, blogs, or YouTube videos on an Internet-connected desktop or mobile terminal, the consumers retrieve a product name to purchase the product. The brand of a bag carried by a famous actress to the airport or the name of a baby product coming on a TV show ranks top on the real-time searching word list of a portal site. However, a user needs to individually open a webpage to search and to retrieve a product name and a store, sometimes having difficulty in finding product information with only an image.
Sellers spend a lot of money not only on commercials but on media sponsorship and the collection of online consumer reviews in order to promote products, since word-of-mouth online advertising functions as an important factor for the sale of products. However, it is frequently not allowed to release product information including a product name and a store despite paying promotional expenses because it is impossible to obtain prior approvals for the display of a product name from individual media viewers, thus bringing about an indirect advertisement issue.